


Dating Sam Winchester

by KarleeKarma



Series: English Cottage 'Verse [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Bathing/Washing, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair Washing, Hurt/Comfort, Sam Winchester's Filthy Mouth, Sam Winchester's Hair, Smut, Taking Care of Sam Winchester, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarleeKarma/pseuds/KarleeKarma
Summary: A collection of drabbles/slice of life stories set between meeting Sam and moving in together. Not in chronological order at all.Smut and fluff all round!More tags will be added as chapters go up :)
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Series: English Cottage 'Verse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989421
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28





	1. Texts with Sam

**Texts with Sam – Part 1**

**S: Good morning sweetheart. Quick question, have you seen my black t-shirt, the plain one?**

**Y: Yeah, it’s here**

**S: Why?**

**Y: Umm... I stole it to sleep in**

**S: What about my hoodie?**

**Y: Yeah I have that too :-)**

**S: Babe…**

**Y: Your clothes are comfortable**

**S: Babe if you steal all my clothes what am I going to wear**

**Y: Nothing :D Be naked all the time**

**S: I’m taking my clothes home next time I come over**

**Y: Why do you want me to be sad?**

**S: Stop taking my clothes**

**S: And I know you have my grey beanie as well**

**S: Woman I swear to god, where have all my boxers gone!?**

**S: Do you sneak over at night and raid my closet!? How have you managed to steal this many clothes without me noticing.**

**S: I’m on my way over to reclaim my belongings**

**Y: _Fine_. Killjoy. **


	2. The Hairbrush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was meant to be a bit of fun teasing Sam about his hair. Then it got a bit sexy on me. So yeah, enjoy.

**The Hairbrush**

You walked into Sam’s front room and dumped a bag onto his lap.

“Hi, sweetheart… what’s this?”

You tipped the bag up onto his legs. Various brushes, packs of hair ties, headbands, clips and other hair accessories scattered across his sweatpants and onto the sofa.

“These, Samuel are hair things. Not all of us are blessed with your magical hair.”

“Do you need… so many?” Sam looked as if you’d handed him plans to a rocket and told him to get cracking building.

“Yes! I need spares, and some are for you.” You smiled sweetly at him as you ran your hands over a set of neon hair clips.

“Whoa. Wait. My hair is totally fine. It doesn’t need tying up or whatever the hell those things are.”

“Aww, sweetheart. We can have pamper nights. Braid each other’s hair, face masks, painting our nails.” You cracked up laughing at the look of horror on Sam’s face. “I’m joking.” You tossed over a brush and pack of hair ties. “These are for you, the rest is mine. I got a bit carried away.”

Sam looked at the brush warily, “Thank you for thinking of me sweetheart, but honestly, I’m fine.”

You rolled your eyes and threw your haul back into the bag.

“Okay, get on the floor.” You made shooing hands at Sam as you shuffled over to his spot on the sofa. Sam looked at you in confusion. “I’m gunna brush your hair. Show you what you’re missing. So shoo, on the floor.”

Sam gave you an epic bitch face as he slid onto the floor and folded his legs up. You arranged yourself with a leg on either side of him.

You started by running your fingers through his hair, pulling his bangs back from his face. Sam responded by giving you a half moan, half purr noise. He adored having you play with his hair and you’d spent many a movie just running your fingers through it. You felt him relax into you, wrapping an arm around your calf.

Picking up the brush you started with long strokes from his forehead backwards, not caring about keeping a parting, just wanting Sam to experience the brain-melting sensations. Sam gripped your calf tighter before relaxing completely.

“Oh hell, what are you doing to me?” You laughed, using your hand to smooth down his hair after each brushstroke.

“See, hairbrushes babe. A must-have.”

Sam nodded in agreement and tipped his head forward so you could brush through the thick chestnut locks that covered his neck.

You both sat for a while longer while you worked and sang softly to yourself. As soon as you tapped his head and announced you were done, Sam was on his feet to drag you through to his bedroom, sweats tenting like crazy. You went willing, laughing softly.


	3. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's cold in my part of the world and the weather is terrible. So I want some Sam comfort. Enjoy <3

**Cold**

Sam’s door slammed behind you as you stepped inside and shook off the snow on your head and shoulders.

“Hi, sweetheart,” Sam called from the bedroom.

“Babe we gotta move somewhere warmer. I can’t deal with this white bullshit anymore. It’s cold and wet and cold and work sucked and just fucking no.” You grumbled mostly to yourself and you shed your wet outer layers and hung them up to dry.

“Go get in the shower babe, I’m warming the bed for you.”

You stomped across the house into the bathroom, still muttering about the snow and the east coast weather.

“You know it’s just not like this back home. It gets cold but this is unreal. People aren’t made to live like this.” You announced to the house, not really caring if Sam heard you. You heard him laugh though. You entered the bathroom to find Sam had put your PJs on the heated towel rail so they would be warm for you after your shower. You felt a rush of affection for him.

Cranking the shower up from the normal temperature to somewhere just below lava you stripped while you waited for it to warm, clothes in the laundry to wash before you left tomorrow evening for another shift.

You showered quickly, only standing under the spray long enough to ease the chill in your bones. You were anxious to get into bed with Sam. It was late, you were exhausted from work and just wanted to fall into his arms and relax.

Once done you dried off and pulled on your toasty PJs, moaning at the warmth and cosy feeling. You left your hair wrapped in a towel and moved into the bedroom. Sam was sat up in bed, TV playing but he was scrolling his phone waiting for you. He looked up as you walked in and smiled at you.

You sat on what was by now ‘your’ side of the bed and pulled the towel off your hair. After giving it a quick rub down you looked for the hairbrush you kept on the bedside table. Nothing.

Sam tapped your shoulder and held up the brush.

“C’mere sweetheart, let me look after you.” He patted the space between his thighs as he sat up straighter. You moved over and relaxed back into him for a second before sitting forward.

Sam tossed you the remote before he started to run the brush through your hair. Your eyes closed automatically as you leaned into the touch. Sam hummed behind you, the sound vibrating through your chest as you felt yourself finally warm up and start to relax. Sam’s arms were starting to feel like home.


	4. Texts wih Sam - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a chat between me and DandelionDreams about my very real desire to climb Sam like a tree and just live there.

**Texts with Sam – Part 2**

**Y: It’s so fucking cold.**

**S: It’s winter baby**

**Y: Don’t care. Too cold. I’m not built for it**

**S: Poor baby :-(**

**Y: As soon as this block of bullshit shifts is over I’m coming to your house and I’m moving into your pants and I’m not coming out til spring**

**S: I’m on board ;-)**

**Y: Not for sex, well maybe sex as well. But I’m just gunna live there. Like a baby kangaroo. Welcome to your new life!**

**S: Wait what?**

**Y: That’s gunna be your new life. You just go about your life as normal and I’ll just hang out with yo dick. It’s gunna be sweet… and warm! Mostly warm.**

**S: I don’t know if I’m down for this baby**

**Y: Tough. This is your life now. I’m gunna live in your pants.**

**S: I’m just gunna have to veto this I think**

**Y: Why won’t you let me just live in your pants Sam? Why do you want me to be unhappy!**

**Y: Sam!**

**Y: Let me live with your dick Sam. Stop denying our love. Me and him were born to be together**

**Y: You can’t stop the fates of true love.**

**S: You need help**

**Y: You love it**

**S: <3 **


	5. A Little Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam breaks his arm. You're on hand to look after him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the lovely Drasna who requested a hair washing fic. I uhh... I went all in on this. My Reader like to be prepared. She's a list maker for sure. 
> 
> Anyhoo, enjoy some comfort and fluff for our Sam, lord knows he deserves it.

**A Little Help**

“Hi babe, you okay?”

_Okay, don’t freak out._

“Oh god, what?!”

_I’m in the ER. I’m fine! I’m fine, I swear I’m fine. I fell and they think I broke my arm.”_

“Fuck. Are you okay? Do you need me to come sit with you?”

_I’m okay. A little bit banged up and sore but I’m okay. You don’t need to come or anything. I’m just waiting for the x-ray results_

“Are you sure? Like I will come right now. Do you have a ride home?”

_Thank you, sweetheart, but really I’m fine. I just wanna get done here and go home. I’ll get an Uber._

“Babe…”

_I promise you don’t have to come. I’ll call you when I get home._

“I know you’re joking Sam Winchester. I’m packing a bag and heading to your house right now. I can’t leave you alone with a broken arm. You’ll kill yourself. I’m leaving now, let me know when you’re discharged and I’ll order food.”

_Sweetheart… You really don’t –_

“Shush. This is happening. Just accept it.”

_Okay. Alright. Thank you, darling. I’ll let you know the outcome and when I’m on my way home._

“Okay baby. I’ll see you soon.”

_Bye sweetheart_

You hang up, feeling worry and anxiety knot up your stomach. Your gut reaction is to call back and demand to know what hospital Sam is in so you can go find him and reassure yourself he’s okay. But the more logical part of you knows there is nothing you can do at the hospital. But you can do things at Sam’s home, supplies you can collect and such.

You drop your boss a text to say you’re not going to make it in to work tomorrow, citing a family emergency. You speed pack a bag of essentials, you already have a lot of things at Sam’s place. Doing a last sweep around the room you head out.

It’s cold outside, snow thick on the ground with the promise of more to come. Festive lights make it look a little like a Hallmark movie but you ignore it all as you wait for your Uber. It isn’t too far to Sam’s place from yours and you couldn’t be more grateful in this moment

Your phone chimes with a text and the car arrives at the same moment. You jump in and rush to read the message.

**S: Broken :-( They’re gunna put a cast on it and send me home. Hopefully won’t be too much longer.**

You sigh. Poor Sam. You send back a text expressing sympathy and asking if he wanted anything specific.

**S: Only you.**

Your heart melts a little, such a big softie, your guy.

By the time you get to Sam’s, you have a plan mostly in place. You’re damn glad you exchanged emergency keys. Still no update as you let yourself in and turn on Sam’s heating. You drop your bag on his sofa and hang up your coat.

Okay, first thing. Medicine cupboard. You head into the bathroom where Sam keeps his medicine and check what he has. Painkillers: check. Mild sleeping tablets: Check. You grab the bottles and take them into his room. You hunt around for a hot water bottle or a wheat bag, not expecting to find one but Sam surprises you again with a sports-type wheat bag with straps. You don’t care if it has eyes and a tail at this point. You’re working on the assumption that a fall bad enough to break a bone is probably going to have injured some other places.

Your phone chimes again.

**S: Free at last, waiting for Uber now. Home soon.**

**Y: Food?**

**S: Wait ‘til I get home, I wanna shower, I’m filthy.**

**Y: No problem darling. See you soon <3**

Now Sam is on his way you rush, gathering up his favourite sweats and the baggiest hoodie you can find. You put them on the heated rail in his bathroom so they will be warm after he’s done. You’re doubtful he will be able to stand and shower, but you hold off on running him a bath just in case.

You raid his closet for any spare blankets and pillows you can find, dumping them on the end of the bed for now. You remember breaking your own arm as a teen and your mum babying the heck out of you as you cried. You also remember how much of a bitch getting comfortable was.

You’re standing by the sofa trying to think of anything you might have missed when you hear the car door slam outside. You rush to the door, opening it as Sam is about to insert his key.

He looks like death warmed up. His clothes are mostly dry, but muddy, so you know he’s been sat in wet clothes for a while. Blood stains his forehead and hairline. His hair is a mess of tangles, blood, and mud. He’s pale and shivering and looks ready to fall down. You move immediately to take his uninjured arm and guide him into the warmth.

“Oh love, you should have let me come to the hospital.” You guide him over to the sofa and help him sit.

He shakes his head, “You’d have just been stuck waiting around with me sweetheart. I’m very glad you’re here now though.” His voice is tired, weary. You can see his eyes drooping.

“Okay, let me run you a bath and get you clean and warm. Then bed. Maybe food if you want some.” You stand.

Sam nods, tipping his head back to rest on the back of the sofa.

You set the bath running, nice and hot since Sam was frozen when you touched him. You don’t add anything to the water, just putting a box of Epsom Salts on the counter for if Sam doesn’t have any cuts on his lower body. You throw a towel on the rail and head into the kitchen. Looking under the sink you grab the roll of trash bags and rip one off. That gets dropped into the bathroom and you go back for Sam.

He’s dozing on the sofa and you shake him lightly to wake him. He freezes, then winces.

“C’mon darling. Bath.”

You help him stand and tuck your shoulder under his armpit to take some of his weight. Once in the bathroom, you help him strip out of his clothes, tossing them aside to wash later. Thankfully, as you examine him you find no cuts or grazes on his body. It seems it’s just the arm and whatever the heck he did to his head. You assume he hit it when his arm gave out under him.

“Okay arm out darling. I’ll be careful.”

Sam blinks at you and holds out his right arm. You wrap the cast up in the trash bag, tucking the plastic in as much as possible to keep everything dry. You dump a bunch of salts into the bath and then offer Sam a hand to step into the water. He gets in and uses his left arm to take his weight as he lowers himself to sit. You watch his arm shake under the strain and feel another wave of worry hit you. You know it’s just a mixture of shock and fatigue but seeing him so weak in this moment has you wanting to wrap him in cotton wool and never let him out of your sight. 

He sighs as he sits fully and relaxes in the water, cast arm held awkwardly against the side of the tub. You take a seat next to the bath and just let him enjoy the water and the heat. You sing absentmindedly to yourself, unable to tolerate the silence with your anxiety running wild.

Sam looks over at you and smiles, “Thank you for this sweetheart, it feels amazing.”

You look up at him, “It’s nothing darling, just looking after you.”

“It’s not nothing. I’m so lucky to have you.” 

You blush and grab his free hand, squeezing it tightly. You’re pleased to see the colour coming back to his face a little.

“So lay it on me, what did you do?” You smile.

Sam lets out a laugh. “Fuck it was so dumb, right outside work so _everyone_ saw. I just tripped over my own damn feet and hit the deck. Put my hands out to catch myself and crunch. Arm gave way and I brained myself.”

You make a sympathetic noise through your teeth.

“Anyway the security guys were there and they picked me up and took me into the security office to sit down. I knew it was broken so I got one of them to drive me to the ER. Covered in blood, soaking wet and muddy from the fucking snow. Sat in a waiting room for a bloody hour. Honestly, I’m just embarrassed.” He huffs

“Bloody hell, Sam. You’re a danger to yourself. If you knew how clumsy you were, you’d be more careful.”

He frowns at you, “ _What?_ ”

You shrug, “That’s what my grandad and mum used to say to anyone that hurt themselves like that. If you knew how clumsy you were, you’d be more careful. I dunno, it’s just what you say.”

He shakes his head, muttering something like “Brits are weird.” You let it slide.

“Okay, clean time. Need help?” You stand and hand him a sponge and soap.

“Just with my hair, please. God, please help me wash my hair.”

You smile, Sam’s hair is his baby. “Can do sweetheart.” You busy yourself pulling down the showerhead and grabbing the shampoo and conditioner while Sam cleans his body. When he’s done you take the soap and sponge from him and encourage him to sit forward.

You soap up the sponge and start gently wiping the blood from his forehead. You part his hair and find the cut, only small, a few cms long maybe. But head wounds bleed like motherfuckers and Sam’s hair is caked with it. You focus just on his skin now, soaping the sponge and wiping away the dried blood with soft movements. It might take a while but you’ve got all night. You clean off his forehead and start working into his hairline. That’s harder to clean and you decide to wet his hair and shampoo it, see if that makes it easier.

You grab the showerhead and turn it on under the water so Sam isn’t blasted with cold water in his face.

“Okay, eyes shut baby.”

Sam leans his head forward and you start to wet his hair. Keeping the showerhead close to his scalp to avoid splashing it everywhere you methodically drench his hair, running your fingers through to ensure it’s wet to his scalp. Sam starts up the half moan/half purr noise he always makes when you do anything with his hair and you’re pleased to be giving him comfort.

When you’re satisfied it’s wet through you drop the showerhead into the water and pour shampoo into your hand.

“Shampoo time, this might sting, but I’ll be as gentle as possible.”

Sam nods and you start massaging the stuff into his hair. You start as far away from the cut as you can, just working your fingers through his locks. You move around his scalp and down into the longer hair that trails down his neck. You work out the tangles as you find them and make sure everything is good and soapy before you move on.

“Okay I’m gunna go over the cut now and get this blood out of your hair, love.”

Sam nods again and takes a breath. Being as gentle as possible you move your fingers over the tender area, trying not to touch his actual skin, just work the blood from the hair. Sam still hisses as you work. You wince in sympathy but you know he will rather have it all done in one go than get out and his hair still be dirty.

It takes a few minutes but eventually the strands feel silky and clean under your fingers. The lather is stained red but you hope when that’s washed away it won’t need a second wash.

You rinse your hands in the water, also stained pink now, and grab the showerhead again. You rinse off the lather and use your fingers to comb through Sam’s hair making sure everything looks clean.

His hair looks almost black when wet, the browns and reds and golds of his natural colour washed away.

As gently as you can you check around the wound, making extra sure you’ve rinsed everything away and it’s clean. Satisfied you drop the head back into the water and pour out some conditioner. You work it through his hair, avoiding his roots and extra glad not to have to mess with his scalp anymore. You run your fingers down the length of it, paying extra attention to the longest sections that reach to his shoulders. Leaving the conditioner to sit for a few minutes you grab the soap again and help Sam wash his left arm and side, where he couldn’t reach alone. You also wash his back, since you’re there anyway, and why not. Sam relaxes even more under your ministrations and you smile to yourself.

You grab the showerhead again and wash out the conditioner, again running your fingers through the now squeaky clean strands of hair. You check the cut again for any remaining blood or soap but it all looks good.

“Okay sweetheart, hair is all clean now.”

Sam smiles up at you and pulls the plug. You offer a hand to help him stand and give him the showerhead to rinse off the dirty water. He does a pretty good job with his wrong hand and then turns the water off. You snag the towel from the rail and hold it out for him to wrap around himself as he steps out of the bath.

Between the two of you, you dry him off and get his hair from dripping wet to just wet. You grab his sweats and hold them out for him to step into and help him pull them up to hang off his hips.

Sam makes a frustrated noise as you’re helping him and you cock an eyebrow.

“I feel so fucking useless. I can’t even pull my fucking pants up.”

You straighten up and cup his face. “Broken. Arm. Samuel. Which you only broke a few hours ago. Give yourself a bloody minute.”

“I don’t like feeling helpless.”

You roll your eyes, “You’re not helpless. You’re injured. Besides, this is what girlfriends are here for right? Good for sex and nursing.”

Sam grips your cheek tightly with his good hand, not hurting, but firm, and pulls you to make eye contact. “You mean a damn sight more to me than just sex. You mean everything to me.”

You reach up and run your hand along his jaw, stroking his cheek with your thumb. You stand on tiptoe and press your lips to his. “I know darling. You mean the world to me too.”

The L-word floats around you both, neither ready to say it just yet, but both knowing how you feel. You stand for a few more seconds before you move to free his arm from its plastic prison. A quick check and you’re pleased to see it’s all dry. 

You get Sam’s hoodie and help him into it, helping him navigate his cast into the sleeve. Once it’s done, he snuggles into the fabric which is soft and warm.

“Okay sweet, sofa and food? Bed and sleep? Bed and food? Sofa and sleep?”

“Sofa and food. I feel more human now.”

“Cool, order what you like babe. You break a limb, you get your choice of food.”

Sam moves into the living room and manages to sit with minimal complaining. You pick up his dirty clothes and towel and throw them in the hamper for tomorrow. A quick rinse of the bath and you join Sam on the sofa.

“Anything hurt? You want painkillers?”

Sam wraps his good arm around your shoulders and pulls you in, “No I’m good. This is what I need.”


	6. Texts with Sam - Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a wee chat with Drasna about British english vs American english. This will be a theme. Sam is a wind up merchant.

**Texts with Sam – Part 3**

**Y: Babe, you need bin bags. And washing up liquid.**

**S: What?**

**Y: Bin bags…? Washing up liquid…? Can you grab some on your way home?**

**S: In American please?**

**Y: I’m face palming so hard right now. Bin. Bags. Bags what you put in the bin Samuel.**

**S: You’re gunna put bags in the tubs in the closet?**

**Y: Sweet baby jesus. The BIN in the kitchen. Where the rubbish goes.**

**S: Ohhhh. Trash bags.**

**Y: Yes you heathen. Fucking bin bags.**

**S: Babe no one calls it that.**

**Y: Well they do where I come from and you guys bastardised our language. Please buy BIN BAGS, you need more.**

**S: Get trash bags on the way home. Got it.**

**Y: I hate you right now.**

**S: I’ll stop at the store and grab trash bags, and dish soap.**

**Y: OMFG it is a SHOP**

**S: Store**

**Y: Murder. Legit murder**

**S: :-)**


End file.
